The Big Bad World
Episode One, Season One, of Rebellion. Enjoy <3 The Big Bad World I feel weird, standing among the chosen warriors to go into war against MarshClan. It doesn't feel right, I mean I'm just a normal she-cat. "Stormheart, please join the Star Squad over there." I scooted over beside them, feeling weird and out of place. The others seemed to be at ease. "You Stormheart?" I nodded. He gave me a purr. "Glad to meet you. I'm Darkthorn, the second here. Gorsebrush over there is the commander and he's pretty nice and easy going." I tried to find a purr myself, but it came out as a strangled mew. I bit my lip sheepishly and looked away. Darkthorn laughed and patted me. "It's okay to feel nervous, we were all nervous when we were drafted and put in the army. Well maybe all of us except Gorsebrush, that guy's a natural." A pretty cream colored she-cat joined us. "Hey, I'm Moonlight. I'm glad you're starting to fit in. This is my second time being drafted into the army, so I guess I'm a bit out of shape." She laughed, pointing at her muscles. "Pretty good huh?" Stiffling a purr, I introduced myself. "I'm Stormheart, I came from the Main." "Oh, I came from there too." Moonlight mewed, fluffing up her fur, "It's nice there isn't it? Pretty peaceful compared to the hectic activity near the MarshClan border." Darkthorn's muscles rippled. "Eh, I came from Mount Sutter, it was pretty nice there too, but then MarshClan took over there. We're practically starving there. Last time I visited them, I nearly had my tail bit off by the guards." "That's horrible." Moonlight mewed in a hushed voice. "I heard about the Mount Sutter rebellion too." Snowstar was still talking. "Today, we have gathered under this rock to show that SnowClan will not back down! MarshClan will retreat, and we shall show them our strength!" Gorsebrush padded over. "Get up," he snarled. "The moment she finishes her speech, we have to get going." "Whoa," I muttered, leaning over to whisper in Darkthorn's ear. "You said he was easy going." Darkthorn sighed. "He was easy going I should say. His family is in Mount Sutter, being held captive, and he's a bit edgy. I guess he wants to save them before its too late." "Now that's even more horrible." Moonlight murmured, her eyes sympethetic. "Do you think we have a medicine cat on this Squad?" "Not really." Gorsebrush muttered, hearing her question. "We're the Star Squad, or the squad that takes point. We do all the attacking, but I'll make sure we get someone who's good with herbs." Darkthorn relaxed. "I can't wait for the first assignment. Snowstar promised us that we won't have to get drafted into a new squad cause we're the point squad." He purred. "That means we're a team until this war is done." I registered that. "Seems nice." Moonlight purred in relief. "I hated getting new squads. I remember the first time I was drafted, I had to deal with grumpy old cats who had no humor in them. Like Gorsebrush." She whispered. "I heard you!" She blushed and bounced over to his side. "Oh you know I didn't mean it like that." The commander rolled his eyes. "No, you totally meant to please and honor me." He snorted. "Get back in line and keep your mouth shut." But even I could tell that he said it with some affection. They know each other. "Okay, there's Sunsplash, the medicine cat, and Hawkfur, our other warrior." Gorsebrush mewed, looking more ready. "Who's going to do all the planning?" "I am." Gorsebrush mewed grimly. "Snowstar gave me our first mission before the meeting. We're to take back Fort Mont and get it to safety." I narrowed my gaze. I had learned about the capture of that Fort. "Isn't it a bit risky to start out charging that area? MarshClan literally lives there." "That's why we need to take it back." He mewed grimly. "It's harder than we think, but we have to succeed. If we capture this Fort, then they'll let the guards back into MarshClan camp from Mount Sutter, leaving that area free. It's our only hope to save our families." Many of the greatest warriors came from Mount Sutter. Hawkfur growled, "We can't possibly take over that Fort with only six members." "No," Gorsebrush agreed. "We can't. But there's two other squads joining us." "Ooh." Sunsplash smirked. "We'll have so much fun doing that." She was more of a warrior than a medicine cat, but she knew all the herbs in the territory. Moonlight sighed. "Let's get going, shall we?" "We shall." "Okay, Darkthorn, go around with Stormheart and circle the area. I want an exact number of how many guards there are and come back with a thorough report." Gorsebrush gave us our instructions. "Moonlight and Sunsplash, make sure they get their job done safely without any injuries or distractions, we can't afford to lose anyone. Hawkfur and I will make sure no one comes from behind us." "What about the other squads?" Moonlight questioned. "Weren't there supposed to be two other squads helping us?" Gorsebrush grimaced. "Apparently they were sent on more important missions." He snapped. "Let's get moving." I shuddered. Taking over Font Mont would be hard with only six cats. Followinf Darkthorn through the area, I sighed. "Do you believe in this attack?" The tom shrugged. "It's easier to just move forward than to think about it. I've been in the military for so long that I don't question whatever my commander says. I earned my place to second in the Star Squad." He purred. "You'll get used to this." It never occured to me that Darkthorn spent his life ni the military. "Did you get drafted?" "No, I signed up." "And you never thought about going back home? I asked. Darkthorn shrugged, his amber eyes unconcerned. "When I signed up, MarshClan had taken over Mount Sutter. There wasn't a home for me to return to. Same with Gorsebrush. He signed up in the same round that I signed up in. There was nothing we could do but stay in the military." I lowered my gaze. Living in the Main was a different experience for me. We were drafted, and we were trained to become the best warriors. It was expected of us to join the military at some point. I just didn't expect myself to be here so early in my life. Darkthorn beckoned for me to keep walking. "You take that side, and I'll take this side." His eyes were set, and his brow rde low. He was ready, and I had to be too. Sliding with my belly brushing the ground, I waited for the first of the soldiers to appear from the Fort. A brown she-cat appeared from what looked like an entrance, her eyes scanning the area. "One." I muttered under my breath. "Two." I mewed softly as a gray tom slid out next to her. I waited for a moment, but no other cats appeared. Darkthorn was already moving on, and I started to pad on too. There were two cats patrolling the outside of the den. So far four cats on my side on the area. I slid past a bush before hiding behind the cover of a tree. One cat was stationed at the back of the camp and another was patrolling the outer layer of the camp. Then I met up with Darkthorn. He motioned for us to go back to Gorsebrush and I nodded. Sunsplash and Hawkfur were waiting behind us, and they led the way back to Gorsebrush and Moonlight. "How many are there?" Gorsebrush muttered. Darkthorn shook his head. "Too many. I spotted three guards at the main entrance with two patrolling the outisde of them. There was another entrance with two guards there. One was patrolling the outside of this side of the camp." I nodded. "I had two side entranced and one back entrance. Two were at the side entrances each, and one at the back entrance. There were two guards patrolling the inside of the camp and one patrolling the outside." Sunsplash sighed. "That's eight guards on one side and nine guards on the other. That's seventeen guards total to take out." Gorsebrush sighed. "We have to try, we're Star Squad. I'm not going to ruin our reputation by backing out of this." Hawkfur nodded. "I have a plan." They all turned to him. "We'll take them out one by one. If we can't outnumber them, then we'll do this slowly and quietly." Sunsplash smirked. "That's a good idea. If three cats go one way, and three cats go the other way, we can cover the area. There are five entrances and six of us. Each one of us shall take an entrance, and one shall take the patrolling cats on the outer and inner area." I caught on with the plan. "Then we attack the inside of the camp." "It's settled." Gorsebrush decided. "Let's move out." Darkthorn was paired with Sunsplash while I was paired with Moonlight. I felt a twinge of regret as I saw Darkthorn set off with Sunsplash. "Okay, Stormheart, you take the back entrance. You've never really fought against MarshClan have you?" Moonlight purred. I shook my head. "First time being drafted." "Okay just draw the guard out slowly, and then attack him. Make sure to knock him out quickly or kill him." Her eyes glittered. "Sometimes we have no choice but to kill them." I knew she meant that to be a kind message, but it chilled my heart to think about slaughtering MarshClan warriors. But they were our enemies, and it was our duty to make sure they do not attack SnowClan. I nodded teresly and padded towards the back entrance. "Here we come." I muttered. Launching myself into the air, I scrambled up the tree. Moonlight had already lunged for both guards, slapping her tail into their mouths to stop them from screaming. I waited until the guard was glancing over to the side before crashing into him, knocking the breath out of him. Then I put my claws to his neck. "No shouting or I'll kill you." I mewed softly. "I'd rather die than be a traitor to my Clan." He snarled back. I clamped my paw over his mouth and nodded to Moonlight. She bounded over to me. "What's wrong?" "This cat won't tell me anything. He would rather die." I mewed softly to her. She understood immediately but did not move. Moonlight stared at me. "This is your job, Stormheart. Come on, you can do this." I gritted my teeth, then glared down at the soldier. "You should have surrendered." Then I slid out my claws and brough them down on his neck. He jerked for a moment, but no screams came out. His eyes glazed over, and he was dead. I shuddered and lifted myself up. "Who's taking the perimeter of the camp?" I mewed. "Gorsebrush." "Tell him the entrances here are cleared." Moonlight nodded and disappeared. I peered from behind the bush and saw the hubbub in the camp. Cats were milling around the camp, oblivious of the commotion outside. "Send Brownfur in! Flamedapple's ready to take her shift." I started. "Moonlight." I hissed softly. She jerked her head up. "Come here." I mouthed. She hurried over. "What's wrong?" I pointed at the flame colored she-cat who was coming through. Then I took a flying leap at her, knocking her away from the entrance. Gorsebrush look up and snarled softly. "You foolish she-cat, now the camp will know we're here!" "No they won't." I growled. Then I whipped around and walked into the camp and mewed. "Why does everyone think Brownfur is on duty? He left me waiting at the entrance and went off to hunt. He's so selfish sometimes." The cats in the camp stared at me. Finally, the leader growled. "Silverheart, that's a shame. Is Brownfur back yet?" "No, he's out in the fields lounging and sleeping I think. Perhaps I should go get him?" "Take Firestrike and Blizzardfur with you." He ordered. I nodded briskly and spotted two cats waiting for me. With my heart unsteady I took a step towards the entrance, knowing Moonlight and Gorsebrush were waiting for me. The moment I passed the entrance line, Moonlight attacked the two warriors, silencing them. "We can't just wipe out the MarshClan population." She hissed softly at Gorsebrush. "Yes we can." I stared at him. "We're going to kill this Fort?" "This was our Fort at first, remember?" Gorsebrush pointed out harshly. "Plus, they've been killing off us, and Snowstar orders us too. This isn't a war where everyone follows the warrior code. It doesn't work like that here. We have to fight for our lives, and we can't let MarshClan gain power." Moonlight sighed. "Let's get the others and conquer the camp." "You walked into the camp and you weren't caught?" Hawkfur was amazed. "I've never heard of that before. Especially not at a main camp like this Fort." I purred. "I guess I was charming enough." Moonlight laughed. "We're lucky to have you on the team, Stormheart. You're a natural at talking." Gorsebrush nodded his approval. "I think I can count on you to get us some advantage." He purred. "The entrance is right there." I sighed. "Fine then..." Stumbling into the camp, I clutched my heart. "Save me." I croaked. The leader looked astonished. "What happened to you?" "SnowClan." My voice was a faint whisper. Since I was already covered in my enemies' blood, it was easy to fake it. "I need cats to go out and defend Mount Sutter. They're attacking it!" "Hm," the leader mewed, "My best trackers aren't back yet. Blazefur, Grayspots, and Leaffire, go and see what you can to do help Mount Sutter. Medicine cats! Help this one." Yowls sounded outside off the camp. "StarClan save us." I muttered, knowing my squad's stealth act was failing. The leader glared at the noise. "Grab the prisoners, I want them brought to the Main. Go now!" There was something behind his urgency. I struggled up and launched myself at the leader. "Darkthorn, Gorsebrush! Bring them in!" I shouted, swiping at the struggling camp leader. "Traitor." He hissed. "This was all a set-up." I purred. "Good one, at least you're smart enough to figure that out." Then everything become an all out fight. Darkthorn let one group in while Gorsebrush let the other half to pick off the outsiders. "Round up the last of these cats! Snowstar will love to have a little more prisoners to play with." Darkthorn turned to me. "You're a fine talker, Stormheart. I guess we don't have to worry about being outnumbered now." I laughed and mewed. "Who knows what could happen?" The End. Category:Rebellion Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Shows